


Desire

by bavarian_angel



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: One night, four participants, no boundaries...





	1. Chapter 1

“The plan is still a go?”

_“Yeah. What have you told him?”_

“No details. Just that we will be playing with another gay couple. People that I trust.”

_“Okay, same here. He will be blindfolded once we leave the house.”_

“You still know the code?”

_“Of course. See you Saturday!”_

~*~

Alex took a deep breath when Dani put the blindfold over his eyes after getting into the back seat of the car. Of course he was nervous. Dani could see it in the way Alex kept licking his lips, but the younger man didn’t say a word, didn’t say the word, as he tightened the blindfold on the back of his head. Carefully, he buckled Alex up before bending down and softly kissing his forehead.

“Okay. You know the rules. I won’t cuff your wrists so that the car ride will be easier for you. That blindfold stays on until I take it off myself. I don’t want to hear a word from you, except when you feel sick due to the driving or you want to use your word. Is this understood?”

“Yes.”

“Good boy.”

Dani could see Alex slightly twitching when he pushed the back door close. However, he had noticed the slight bulge in his jeans. The younger man might have been nervous, but he was also horny - and that despite not having the slightest idea what was waiting for him tonight.

~*~

One last time Jorge checked the playroom over. Everything was where he wanted it to be; the toys had been cleaned, there were fresh towels on the shelves and water in the small fridge. Having a last look around, Jorge had to rearrange his black trousers. The simple idea kept giving him hard ons. And tonight their dream was finally becoming true.

Then there was a knock on the door. Turning around, Jorge just saw how Marc sank to his knees, the position often repeated and now almost perfect with his hands behind his back and eyes to the floor. There was a slight shimmer of sweat glistening on his naked body, but otherwise he showed no signs of nervousness.

“I’m ready.”

“What colour are you at?”

“Green.”

“Good. Our guests should arrive soon. But first I want you kneeling on the bench. I need to see if your preparation is satisfactory.”

Marc only nodded as he got up. He knew that his speaking time was over now. He had learned his lesson long ago. Jorge was a strict dom, but Marc didn’t want it any other way.

~*~

Glancing back at Alex for a moment, Dani made sure that the younger man was still alright, at least as far as he could tell from what he could see, before he pressed in the code to open the gate. He had taken his time to get here, driving circles and back roads to make sure Alex didn’t know where they were going. After all, Jorge’s house was just a five minute drive from the area where Marc and Alex had their houses.

They came to a halt in front of the door to the house and Dani noticed a tiny twitch in Alex’s composure when the younger man must have realised that they had arrived. Taking a deep breath, willing his own upcoming arousal to stay within certain limits, Dani got out of the car and then helped Alex as well.

Alex kept licking his lips - a sure sign that he was slightly nervous, which would probably also reflect in his eyes if they hadn’t been covered. Dani made sure that Alex didn’t trip on the few steps to the front door. He gave the younger man a short moment to calm down a bit, before he rang the bell.

Obviously, Jorge must have been waiting by the door as almost no time had passed before he opened it. Immediately, Jorge’s eyes fell on Alex. The smile on his face was a mixture of anticipation and lust. When Jorge turned towards Dani and nodded, the older man felt a warm shiver running through his body.

Neither of them said a word. They had talked about this so often, had planned all the steps as minutely as possible. Jorge turned around again, walking down the corridor and waiting at the foot of the steps.

“You still okay, Alex?”

The younger man nodded, his forehead frowning for a moment; he obviously hadn’t expected Dani to use his real name in this situation. However, Dani had only shared him once before and that had been with an old friend of him.

“Okay. The blindfold stays on. But you will undress now, no more clothes for the rest of the evening.”

Despite not being in his usual surroundings, Alex quickly followed the task, this performance common nature to him by now. When he handed over his boxers to Dani, Alex could hear both of the other man breathe. He knew that he must have been blushing and by now half hard, but then this reaction gave him some kind of power, some kind of control despite being the sub.

“Alright, Alex, we’ll head up to the first floor. You can use the banister and I will walk behind you.”

Jorge watched Alex nod once again and shortly checked Dani’s face for any doubts. But there were none. He turned around and started climbing the stairs slowly, constantly checking back if Alex was okay with the blindfold on. The movements of the younger man seemed so graceful, even in this situation. Jorge definitely understood now what Dani was seeing in him.

They came to a halt in front of the last door in the upstairs hallway. Jorge turned around and let his eyes wander from Alex to Dani. Only when Dani finally nodded, Jorge cleared his voice.

“What colour are you at, Alex?”

Even though he couldn’t see his eyes, Jorge knew that Alex was shocked for a moment. Of course he had recognized his voice immediately. And that wouldn’t be the biggest surprise for him tonight.

Alex took his time answering and Dani let him hesitate for that moment. It wouldn’t be his last chance to say his word, this would only be the first step, but it needed to be taken.

“I’m at green, sir.”

“No need to call me sir. We’ll soon establish some rules for tonight though. Behind the door we’re standing in front of is my playroom - our playroom. My sub is waiting in there for us. Just like you, he’s blindfolded and doesn’t know that it will be you and Dani as our guests tonight. Remember, you always have the chance to say your safeword, but once you both will be revealed, I want you to listen to Dani and me. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

Staring at Alex’s face for one more moment, looking for any untold signs, Jorge made sure they could proceed. He opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit room. Marc was still kneeling on the low table to the side. His hands were tied, but more for the mental aspect than preventing him from moving.

Marc must have heard them come inside. He didn’t say anything, but he readjusted his position, trying to mask his nervousness with the right body language. But Jorge knew him better than that.

They positioned Alex right in front of Marc before stepping up to their properly subs.

“Alright. At the count of three we will take the blindfolds off. Okay... one, two... three.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short bit...

Marc just stared. The moment he laid eyes on his brother, his jaw had dropped. His rapid heartbeat was drowning out any other noise in the room.

At first, he had felt the coldness of shock - by now replaced with radiating heat in shame. And lust. While trying to convince himself that this had to be one of those dreams, Marc cursed his own body. He felt betrayed by his cock that had started to harden painfully when he had seen Alex, naked and collared.

Alex on the other hand showed a blank face, the only sign of confusion was the slight crease between his eyebrows. He didn’t even notice that he tried to take a step back until he felt Dani’s strong hand on his lower back. A simple touch with a lot of support.

Alex’s eyes wandered over to Jorge who simply grinned as he sat down on the same table surface his older brother was kneeling on. While looking back at Alex, Jorge reached out, running a single finger over Marc’s precum leaking cock before fondling his balls.

A deep moan from both brothers cut through the heavy silence in the room.

“I think it’s fair to say that you know that this isn’t a coincidence,” Jorge said, before another moan from Marc made him spank the younger man once. “You see, Dani and I have been talking. As you might know, we have history and it didn’t work out with two doms fighting for the upper hand. But over the years we often shared and discussed certain things. And not so long ago, we learned that the two of you share a certain fantasy...”

Jorge once again smacked Marc’s ass, making the younger man retain his position, before leaning against him in an almost tender gesture.

“We both know that you only shared this secret, this fantasy, because you knew that it would always just be that. However, tonight we offer you this. A night between the four of us. Anything that will happen in this room, will stay in this room.”

Dani’s voice seemed to be very far away, but with his hand still touching him, leaving a hot spot on his slightly shivering skin, Alex slowly started to realise that he wasn’t dreaming, nor that he was in that deeply hidden space inside his mind; where only Dani could take him and his darkest desires were hidden.

“We will give you the opportunity to decline our offer before we start anything. Otherwise, you both know the rules. Nothing will change in that way. And of course you will always have the chance to say your safeword or any other gesture that we establish in the case you will be unable to speak.”

Jorge waited until Marc and Alex both nodded, showing that they understood the terms for the night, before turning towards Marc. For a long moment, he didn’t say anything, just looked into those dark eyes. By now, he had learned to read the younger man very well - that hadn’t always been the case. Despite hesitation and a small part of anxiety, Jorge didn’t see any doubt or disgust. The lust was obvious though.

“Marc, are you ready to make that step? To get over your boundaries with us? Or do you want to stop here and now?”

“I... I am ready.”

Alex couldn’t hold back his whimpering sounds when he heard his brother’s answer. However, he didn’t really have time to wonder why as Dani turned towards him.

Most of the time the older rider asked him to kneel down, making the difference between him as the dom and Alex as the sub obvious in their related height. Now though, Dani didn’t ask that of him. This small gesture made Alex found a bit of his confidence again.

“What about you? If you don’t want this, now is the time to tell me.”

Swallowing against the lump in his throat, Alex only managed to nod at first, but the look Dani gave him, showed him that his answer wasn’t clear enough.

“I want... this.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one... But we will get to the interesting things soon ;)

After both brothers had agreed, the room was filled with silence for a moment, while Dani and Jorge shared a long look. Both nodding at the same time, they turned towards their respective sub.

With the simple gesture of putting his hand on Alex’s shoulder, Dani made the younger man kneel in front of him. Knowing him inside out, Dani of course noticed the slight shaking, but he didn’t mention it out loud. He knew that the mind of the younger man must be racing at an unbelievable pace to process what was going on here.

In the middle of the room, Jorge hooked a short leash onto the the metal ring on Marc’s black collar. A short tug on it made Marc almost fall over, but Jorge judged his reflexes well enough. Giving him a very short moment to regain his composure, he kept on pulling at the leash until Marc stumbled off the bench.

With Jorge holding the leash quite low, Marc had to let himself fall down on his knees, crawling after the man he loved and hated at the same time in such a moment. They came to a halt in front of Dani and Alex, Marc almost mirroring his younger brother’s position, making it unable to do anything else than look into his eyes.

If they had been allowed to speak, so many words would have been exchanged right now, but not tonight, not in this situation.

“So, here is what Dani and I have come up with. As we all know, you two are competitive as fuck. Therefore we will have a few challenges for you tonight. Five challenges to be precise. And at the end, we will have one winner and one loser. Even though you both will participate in the ultimate prize. The difference will be that the winner can decide which position he will be in. One of you will be fucked by his brother and his dom at the same time. The other one will not just do the fucking, he will also be taken by his own dom, so that in the end we all will have our fun.” Jorge couldn’t hold back a slightly evil chuckle as he watched the brothers trying to fight back a moan.

“Of course, there will be certain rules for tonight. You both won’t be allowed to speak unless you will be explicitly told. We expect you to participate in every challenge without hesitating or else you will earn yourself an extra punishment. The only way to stop any challenge will be you calling out your safeword. In that case, all the actions will be stopped and we will talk about it in a neutral room so that we know what you didn’t like or couldn’t handle. Before we start, I want you both to say out loud your safewords so that everybody will be on the same page.” Taking a deep breath after his explanations, Dani let his hand run through Alex’s hair one last time, before he took his place next to Jorge. The two older man were staring at the brothers, who still couldn’t manage to look away from each other.

The moment dragged on longer than intended. Only Jorge’s impatient cough seemed to drag the brothers out of their headspace.

“Marc?”

“My safeword is Estoril.” Marc’s voice sounded rough like he had just finished race distance without his liquid supply working.

“Valencia...” Barely above a whisper, Alex managed to mention his word, immediately casting down his look when he saw the expression of realisation on his brother’s face. Marc knew very well what had been the reason behind Alex’s safeword.

“Good. Now that this is settled, let the games begin. Due to the fact that Marc is older and knows all about this dungeon here, he will be the one to start.”

Without giving Marc any time to react, Jorge stepped forward, grabbing Marc’s leash and pulling the younger man along to a black St. Andrew’s cross on the wall at the far end of the room. Marc could barely keep up with Jorge’s pace, more stumbling after his partner than walking. Only when they came to a halt, Jorge reached out to steady him.

“You know what to do.” Jorge’s voice was dark and demanding, its effect immediately going to Marc’s groin. Stepping up to the cross with his back towards the wall, his cock swollen and dark red, a light trace of precum running down his shaft.

With quick and obviously well practised movements, Jorge closed the cuffs around Marc’s wrists and ankles, leaving the younger man in an open and spread position. Things had obviously been prepared as Jorge bent down to a box standing next to the cross, taking out two sets of ear plugs as well as two blindfolds.

“The first game is actually quite simple. As you already can see, you will be tied up, as well as your receptive senses blocked. Then the three remaining men will swallow your cock and it will be your task to tell who is who. Whoever gets more guesses right, will win this game. However, you are not allowed to come. If you still do, it will be 10 strokes with the belt. Good luck, gentlemen.”


End file.
